Almalexia (Online)
|class = |skills = |faction = Ebonheart Pact Tribunal Temple |rank = Tribunal God |services = |location = Tribunal Temple, Mournhold |region = Deshaan |province = Morrowind |dlc = Base }} Almalexia is a Chimer goddess and a member of the Tribunal. She is a prominent member of the Ebonheart Pact and has some degree of influence in the decisions it makes. She primarily appears in Deshaan, which features Mournhold, capital of the Ebonheart Pact. She was once the mortal wife of Indoril Nerevar, until their marriage ended after his death at the Battle of Red Mountain. With Vivec and Sotha Sil, Almalexia used Keening, Sunder and Wraithguard on the Heart of Lorkhan to become gods. Since then, the Tribunal as they were now called became the living gods of the Dunmer people, using their godlike powers to aid them in times of chaos and strife. Her public image is that of a kind and nurturing mother who offers council to the Dunmer people, and leads them along with her fellow Tribunal in times of war, often seen as the more popular of the three. Interactions A Favor Returned After reporting to Almalexia, she will thank you for your service, rewarding you with her lantern and bestowing higher authority upon you. The Mournhold Underground Once a number of Maulborn are defeated, Almalexia will appear and cast a powerful spell. The Seal of Three An Ordinator will inform you that Almalexia wishes to see you at the temple. Upon speaking to her, she will inform you that the Maulborn have infiltrated the temple and summoned a number of Daedra. After praying to her altar and defeating the Daedra, she says you must receive Vivec and Sotha Sil's blessings by completing their trials in order to restore the wards of the temple. Once this is done, she names you a Hand of Almalexia. Chasing the Magistrix Almalexia tasks you with tracking down Magistrix Vox. Into the Mouth of Madness At Eidolon's Hollow, Ordinator Muron will ask for you to use the camp fire. Once activated, a vision of Almalexia appears, tasking you with destroying the three wards in the hollow. Motive for Heresy Using the Anima Crystal, the second memory displays Meram Vox's trial after he tried to steal the Veloth's Judgement and killed many of the Tribunal faithful. Almalexia questions Meram, but after he renounces her as a false god, she kills him for his treachery. Urili Vox, whom would later be known as Magistrix Vox, was witnessing the trial and begged Almalexia for mercy. The Judgement of Veloth Once Vox is killed, the souls will be set free and Almalexia will appear. She will tell you Veloth's Judgement has returned to the temple, the souls in the hammer have been freed, and that the chaos in Deshaan has been resolved. She will thank you for your service and open a portal back to Mournhold. Dialogue Quotes *''"Some of my own children have betrayed me! I am rarely an angry god, but this time there shall be a reckoning."'' *''"I take pleasure in rewarding those who serve me."'' Conversations Gallery Almalexia-online.png|Almalexia concept art Almalexia2.png|An enraged Almalexia Almalexia.png|Side view of Almalexia Servant of Almalexia.png|Servant of Almalexia Trivia *Unlike her appearance in , Almalexia has her hair tied in a bun on the backside of her head rather than on top. Appearances * ** * * * ** See also *Sotha Sil (Online) *Vivec (Online) es:Almalexia (Online) fr:Almalexia (Online) ja:Almalexia (Online) Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Chimer Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Members Category:Online: Mournhold Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Tribunal Members